Virtual Vengeance
by DKGWrites
Summary: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned" - The Mourning Bride by William Congreve


_It's another sunny day in National City. One puffy little cloud drifts lazily across an otherwise perfectly blue sky, a soft white thing that promises it can't spread a drop of rain even if it wants to, and of course, it doesn't want to. Birds chirp happily in the trees as buzzing bees gather pollen. It's the kind of day where nothing can go wrong. It's the perfect day for a press conference._

_"Maybe you should cancel," Kara warns for the third… fourth…? time and wrings her hands in a familiar nervous gesture. "These things don't usually work out well for you."_

_"Pish-posh. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_"Did you really say that out loud?"_

_Lena laughs, full and throaty as she reaches over and pulls Kara's fidgety hands apart so she can apply a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "I do like to take chances."_

_"I've noticed," Kara murmurs and when Lena has released her hands, pushes her glasses the millimeter back up her nose again that they have slid down. "You could just do a print press release."_

_"That wouldn't get nearly as much publicity. Like it or not, more people watch the news than read the paper."_

_"I don't like it."_

_"You're a print reporter. Of course, you don't like it." She stops to study Kara, a little smile pulling at one corner of her mouth and revealing a rarely seen single dimple as the blonde squirms under the studious inspection. "Why are you so worried? Supergirl will be there, won't she? You said that you spoke to her."_

_"Well I… Yeah, yeah, she will. I spoke to Supergirl, and she promised she'd be nearby even if you couldn't see her. She said she'd keep an eye on you."_

_"Did she mention any other body parts?" Lena winks as she turns her back on Kara to gather up her notes and a box from the desk. The box is a cube, about as far around in every dimension as a shoebox is wide. It's made from a dull gray metal that fails to reflect the light, and on top of it is the L-Corp insignia, silver set against a bright blue background. Lena places it in the crook of her elbow and presses it against her torso before patting it gently and taking her notes in the hand of the same arm._

_Kara blushes hotly as she stares down at her feet but has managed to regain her composure when Lena turns back with notes in hand. "Any chance I can get an early scoop on what's inside that box?"_

_Lena tsks. "That would be showing favoritism, darling, and we can't do that."_

_"Maybe I could just take a peek at the newest invention?"_

_Lena pulls the box a touch closer to her chest, a protective movement even as she smiles and waggles a finger. "No peeking but don't worry, you won't have to wait long. Today is a day for revelations, and you, Kara Danvers, will have a front-row seat for this one."_

_At least the conference area Lena has chosen for today is covered and less easily attacked than her preferred open-air venues. Still, this seems to offer a nervous Kara Danvers little comfort as her gaze sweeps the crowd before she pulls her glasses down to the tip of her nose and studies the stage._

_"Kara, relax. You act like you're part of my security staff."_

_"Sorry." Kara ducks her head as she pushes her glasses back up her nose. "I'm just a worrier."_

_"Then stay close to me." Lena offers up that crooked smile again as she tilts her head forward and raises her brows. Her bright-red lipstick stands out against pale skin, further drawing the eyes to the sultry curve of her lips. Green eyes twinkle as with some secret only she knows. "Yeah?"_

_"Yeah." A nervous giggle escapes Kara as she watches the woman who is watching her so intently. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want."_

_"I want you," Lena takes Kara's hand and pulls the reporter with her across the stage and toward the podium, "to stay nearby while I speak to the lovely reporters. Afterward, we'll have lunch."_

_"Lunch?" Kara seems to perk up at that one word. "What's for lunch?"_

_"Pizza, burgers, maybe some pasta."_

_"And dessert?"_

_"And dessert," Lena says as she releases Kara's hand and leaves the reporter about ten feet from the podium and whispers, "Just desserts."_

_Lena's clipboard of notes is placed on the podium next to the metal box. Her gaze briefly skims the prepared words before she rests her hand on the box and smiles out at the waiting reporters. There's a sea of faces there, all obviously eager to see what latest piece of genius has come from the mind of the youngest Luthor. Lena smiles out at them, taking a moment to bask in the anticipated praise._

_"Thank you all for coming today. As promised, I have a piece of revolutionary news that will change everyone's life. It's already changed mine." She glances over at Kara and smiles at the subtle thumbs up the reporter offers. "Before I reveal it to you, I think it's important that we all take a moment to acknowledge the teamwork and support we all receive every day. I know mine is the face you see anytime we announce a new release, but any progress we make is not something that any of us does alone. I have an amazing team of men and women here, people whose names you may never know but that I'll never forget. I also have the unconditional support of my best friend, Kara."_

_As Lena turns and gestures toward her, the cameras follow the motion. Kara finds herself staring back awkwardly. She gives a little smile and shakes her head as she takes a few steps back from the podium, trying to pull herself out of the limelight._

_"Yes, from the day we met, and every day since then, for more than three years now, Kara has been my rock, steadfast and true even when so many others have doubted a Luthor. She's reminded me again and again who I am and who I'm not. So imagine my surprise when I found out that my best friend has been lying to me since the day we met."_

_Lena's words are met with a few murmurs from the press, some of who once again turn their cameras on the blonde reporter. Shock, panic, alarm, all of those are too minor to describe the expression that crosses Kara's face._

_"You see, ladies and gentlemen, my best friend isn't my friend. She isn't even human. Kara Danvers is Supergirl."_

_"I… Lena…" Kara shakes her head and takes several stumbling steps further away as all cameras focus entirely on her. "It's not… I'm…"_

_"Now, I know some of you might be hesitant to believe this. I didn't even want to believe it myself. This is the kind of thing that needs to be seen to be believed."_

_As Lena pulls a revolver out of the pocket of her jacket, Kara throws up her hands and scurries away faster. "Lena, don't—"_

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

_The gunshots echo through the room and cause even veteran reporters to gasp and duck. It's only seconds later, when everyone straightens again to see Kara cowering but unhurt, that the whispers of "Supergirl" begin._

_"No, I'm not… Those were blanks. Lena, tell them those were just blanks."_

_"Blanks? Well, that's one explanation," Lena says as she taps at the box sitting on the dais, "but how do you explain this?"_

_Lena flips open the box which emits an eerie green glow. As Kara staggers in her attempt to retreat, Lena advances. The green creeps through Kara's veins, infusing her blood with enough toxins to kill a bull elephant ten times over. As her legs give way, she collapses to the stage floor, eyes staring up imploringly at the person she considers her best friend. It's now clear Lena no longer feels the same._

_Smiling down at the Kryptonian while cameras from multiple media stations record, Lena raises the weapon again, the barrel trained on Kara. "Now let's see if this thing still shoots blanks."_

_"Lena, please… You don't want to do this."_

_"Why not? I am a Luthor, and you're a Super." Lena pulls back the hammer on the pistol as she stares down into Kara's terrified eyes._

"Miss Luthor."

Lena stiffens as the voice from her new assistant crackles over the intercom. She closes her eyes, sliding her thumb and forefinger each across an eye to drop out of the virtual experience. Eyes open again, she lets out a heavy sigh before adjusting her jacket and pressing the button on her intercom. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am, but Miss Danvers is here. I know she's early, but she asked me to let you know and—

"It's fine. Send her in."

"Lena!" Kara's smile is as bright and easy as the soft pastels she favors. In one of her hands is a large plastic bag with a red, yellow, and white logo of Big Belly Burger. It's bulging and somewhat weighted down with the bundles inside it. The effortless way Kara carries it is something you wouldn't notice until you know to notice.

"You brought lunch."

Kara steps in closer and envelopes Lena in a gentle but pressing hug. It only lasts for a few seconds, but it has the reporter grinning from ear to ear by the time she steps back. "Of course. You've been so busy these past few months that I've barely seen you. I couldn't show up empty-handed."

"So you brought food, of course."

"Food is love, Lena."

"And you love me one bag of Big Belly Burger's worth?"

Kara smiles back, muttering something under her breath as she places the bag on the coffee table and digs through it. While Kara begins to pull smaller paper bag after paper bag of artery-clogging sustenance, Lena studies the reporter. Even from a side view, Kara's easy smile framed by golden curls is obvious. Her dress is sleeveless, showing off long muscles each time she stretches slightly. With the veritable buffet laid out, Kara slides into a seat on the couch and shoves three fries in her mouth. A small hum of satisfaction escapes her lips, and she closes her eyes momentarily as she rather obviously savors the flavors.

Lena smirks, a touch of amusement on her lips. "Good fries?"

"Mhmm," Kara agrees before swallowing. "Sorry, I couldn't wait. I haven't eaten since lu… breakfast."

"Breakfast," Lena repeats, her smile changing slightly as her eyes seem to flash with some undisclosed inner-emotion. It's an odd expression, but it's gone as quickly as it appeared. "Well, who wouldn't be hungry if they hadn't eaten since breakfast."

"Right? Um, you gonna join me, or do you want to show me whatever your newest revolutionary creation is first?"

Lena runs her hand along the top of a gray box with the L-Corp symbol that sits on her desk. Her red nails tap out a small beat while she appraises the reporter. Then she steps away from the desk, her fingertips dragging along the box's lid before losing contact. She grabs a paper napkin from the table and curls her legs under herself as she sits on the opposite corner of the couch from Kara. The way she daintily holds a greasy fry to her lips and nibbles it somehow manages to look elegant.

"Food first," Lena says as she watches Kara beam back, "life is uncertain."


End file.
